


The Twelfth of Never

by zebraljb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Harry sings, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adoration, reassurance of worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: After six months Eggsy still doesn't feel worthy of Harry's feelings, or interesting enough for Harry to keep around forever.Harry sets him straight with fried chicken, Johnny Mathis, and a turn around the living room.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598944
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	The Twelfth of Never

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure unadulterated fluff, with a bit of sweet sexy times at the end. As a friend said, "tooth rotting fluff," and oh look, there's actually a tag for that.
> 
> Johnny Mathis was my mother's all time favorite singer, and his version of "The Twelfth of Never" is not only one of my favorite songs, but one of the prettiest things you'll ever hear.
> 
> So yeah. Fluff upon fluff upon fluff, because I needed it this week and decided to write it myself. Thank you for the anonymous prompt of Harry singing to Eggsy early in their relationship, friend on Tumblr!

“Very well done, Harry.”

Harry’s eyebrows go up into his perfectly styled hair. “Come again?” He taps the side of his glasses.

Merlin frowns and rubs at his forehead. “I said very well done.”

Harry taps them again. “Perfect. Now I have proof that you gave me a compliment.”

“I compliment ye all the time!”

“No, you don’t. You say not bad…I could have done it better…at least you lived this time. Things like that.”

“Ye are quite ridiculous.” Merlin glares at him. Harry smiles pleasantly.

The door suddenly flies open and Eggsy all but falls through it. “Harry. You’re back safe. Oh, thank fuck.”

Harry looks a Merlin. “Do you hear something, Merlin?”

“I vaguely heard a bit of a commotion…and felt a breeze.” Merlin looks at his computer. Harry sips at his tea.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Eggsy stomps back through the door and slams it shut. He waits a moment and knocks.

Harry and Merlin grin at each other. “Enter,” Merlin calls out. “Ah. Galahad. Good afternoon.”

“Arthur…Merlin…” Eggsy says respectfully, although his entire body is quivering.

Harry stands and gives him a warm smile. “Galahad.”

Eggsy gives Merlin a hopeful glance. “Oh, all right,” Merlin grumbles. 

Eggsy flies into Harry’s arms. “You’re back.”

“It was a simple reconnaissance mission, my boy…not as if I was disarming a nuclear weapon.” But Harry welcomes the warmth of Eggsy’s beautiful body next to his own. It’s only been about six months, but the six months with Eggsy as more than a friend, more than a protégé…they’ve been the best six months of Harry’s life. There are times he looks at Eggsy and just waits for the beautiful young man to open his eyes and realize that Harry is old and battered and ridiculous, but for right now he will take whatever Eggsy is willing to give.

“Can’t help it, I worry about you. Arthur ain’t supposed to be gallivanting about Paris on missions.” Eggsy gives him an adorable pout and Harry’s heart melts. Merlin groans. They both ignore him.

“I wasn’t ‘gallivanting’ anywhere, I assure you,” Harry promises. “And are you insinuating I am no longer capable of going out on a mission in the first place?”

“No!” Eggsy says immediately. “It’s just that you’ve been through a lot and maybe you can’t…I mean, I know you’re in tip-top shape and all, but what if…I mean…” His beautiful green eyes slowly move up over Harry’s face to the eyepatch.

“I know what you’re saying, Eggsy, I’m only teasing. I appreciate your concern.”

“I WAS concerned.”

“He was,” Merlin agrees. “I don’t think he’s ever been in this office as often as he was while you were gone.”

Eggsy blushes and Harry just wants to snog him within an inch of his life. “Just checking on you.”

“Well, I am fine, as you can see,” Harry says. He gently kisses Eggsy’s forehead and regretfully moves away. “And, as of about five minutes ago, I am on leave until Friday. Unless you need me for anything else, Merlin?”

“Nae, I know ye will file your report from home. An old man such as yourself needs a few days to recuperate.” Merlin smiles pleasantly.

“I think maybe I should go home, too…just to make sure Harry’s really okay,” Eggsy suggests to Merlin.

“Nice try, Galahad…I think we have a few things to discuss.” Merlin reaches into his desk and pulls out a small stack of papers. “We need to go over your mission reports. The only word I can come up with is ghastly.”

Eggsy darts a look at Harry, who shakes his head. “No. Work comes first, as much as I’d love to have the extra time with you.”

“You’ve been gone three days. I wanted to have a nice dinner or something for you.”

“I will plan the nice dinner, darling…I do love to pamper you.” Harry smiles down into Eggsy’s eyes and Eggsy sighs.

“I think I might actually be sick,” Merlin mumbles. 

“I’ll come right from work,” Eggsy promises.

“Lovely.” Harry gives him a quick kiss. “I shall see you there. Merlin.”

“Harry,” Merlin says with a deep sigh.

Harry squeezes Eggsy’s hand and takes his leave, closing the office door as he goes. He’s halfway down the hall to his own office when his glasses blink to life. _I thought you might want to hear this_ scrawls across the lens. He quickly goes into his office and locks the door before leaning against his desk and waiting. Video starts to play, timestamped shortly after his exit from Merlin’s office.

“Sorry about the reports,” Eggsy says with a sigh, sitting down across from Merlin. “Know I was distracted while Harry was gone.” Harry smiles. Apparently he’s not the only one head over heels.

“Lad, I’m not even sure some of these are in English.”

“Oi, my handwriting ain’t THAT bad. Thought we was supposed to use computers, anyway, but I ain’t got the program on mine.”

“That is correct. We teach ye to write it out on paper so ye learn to do it properly. No shortcuts.”

“Fine,” Eggsy sulks. He picks at his trousers for a moment. “It’s okay that we have to go over this and all, not like I could do anything special for Harry anyway. Not in a way he’d like.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s all posh and fancy, you know? I’m still learning all that. Roxy worked with me for ages before I figured out what kind of wine should be paired with what food…or even how to pronounce the wine.”

“Eggsy, I’m sure Harry doesn’t expect wine and gourmet food all the time.”

“But it’s what he deserves,” Eggsy insists. “And I wanna give him what he deserves. I don’t like all that…be much happier with like fried chicken and a fizzy drink, to be honest, but I will do whatever it takes to make Harry happy.”

“He IS happy. Trust me, lad. I’m his oldest friend. When he looks at ye little heart bubbles burst above his head.” 

Harry frowns. Really, Merlin?

“We always have a nice time together, and the sex is aces.”

“I don’t need to hear this.”

“But he’ll get tired of me soon, I know he will. So maybe if I try real hard to be what he wants, he’ll keep me around.” Harry closes his eyes and sighs at the sorrow in Eggsy’s voice.

“Eggsy, I would like ye to listen to me very carefully,” Merlin says quietly. “Ye are the best thing to happen to Harry in a very long time. He will not be getting tired of ye anytime soon. Ye make him happy. Ye make him feel worthy, as if he’s more than just a killing machine.”

“He’s everything.”

“He feels the same way about you,” Merlin promises.

“But I ain’t all that,” Eggsy insists.

Harry stops the video and continues to lean against his desk, deep in thought.

The knock on Harry’s door comes just about when he expects it, but he still jumps a bit at the loud sound. He wipes his hands on his apron, straightens his tie, and heads for the front door. The smile on his face is not forced, and it stretches as far as it can when he catches sight of Eggsy. “Hello, darling.”

“Hey, Harry.” Eggsy goes up on his toes a bit so he can give Harry a kiss before he’s even through the door. 

“Good day?” Harry closes the door, takes Eggsy suit coat, and carefully hangs it on a hanger.

“Yeah, except I don’t think my hand’s ever gonna be the same. So much paperwork,” he moans.

“Oh, my poor boy.” Harry takes the hand in question, gently massages the palm, and flexes the fingers one by one, ending each little massage with a kiss to the fingertip. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy breathes, looking up into his face adoringly. “Don’t suppose I can convince you my mouth needs a massage, too.”

Harry chuckles. “If you would like a kiss, my boy, all you have to do is ask.”

“Kiss, please,” Eggsy murmurs, and Harry gladly complies. When they finally pull apart Eggsy’s hands are fisted in Harry’s apron and Harry is gently rubbing the small of Eggsy’s back. Eggsy sniffs a bit. “Smells really good in here.” He blinks. “Actually, what it smells is really unhealthy. Like grease.”

“There just might be an unhealthy amount of grease on our dinner…not that you need to worry about it.” Harry runs his hand along Eggsy’s flat abdomen before finally pulling away. “You are perfection itself.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says with an adorable blush. “Anything left for me to do?”

“Simply freshen up, if necessary…and you may set the table.”

“Aces.” Eggsy quickly cuffs his sleeves, washes his hands, and puts plates and silver on the table. “You’re beautiful,” he says suddenly, causing Harry to turn away from the oven.

“I beg your pardon?” Harry clears his throat and feels his face go warm.

“You just…those trousers make your legs look so long, apron accentuates how slim your waist is, even with your sleeves up you look dangerous, and I LOVE you in a waistcoat and shirt. So yeah. Beautiful.” Eggsy shyly rubs at the back of his neck.

“I do believe you need your eyes checked.” But Harry gives him a long kiss of gratitude. “Get yourself a beverage and take a seat, darling.”

Harry quickly pulls the chicken from the oven and places it on a platter, along with a bowl of potatoes and a side of broccoli. He then pours himself a glass of water before bringing everything to the table. He sits and drapes a napkin onto his lap. “What is it?” He asks as Eggsy stares at the table.

“Fried chicken…and you ain’t drinking wine.”

“I’m not a TOTAL alcoholic, my boy,” Harry says, pretending to be offended. “Water is good for you and I don’t drink near enough of it.”

“Been telling you that for ages now,” Eggsy points out.

“You are not only brilliant, but you take good care of me.” Harry squeezes Eggsy’s hand. “And I must come clean…I stopped and picked this all up on the way home and have just kept it warm.”

“Still…love fried chicken,” Eggsy says faintly.

“I do as well, but it is not a good companion to my aging arteries and digestive system. But one needs a treat now and then.” Harry picks up his fork and stabs a chicken thigh, bringing it neatly to his plate. “Well, don’t just look at it.”

“Nothing about you is aging. You’re perfect all over,” Eggsy vows, snagging a leg and a breast.

“Remind me of that in the morning,” Harry says. Ordering his rebellious body to unfold itself out of bed is getting more difficult with each passing day.

“You asking me to stay over?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“My dearest Eggsy, that is an open invitation. If it wasn’t too soon I’d ask you to…” Harry stops himself and concentrates on digging into his chicken with a knife and fork.

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers, a forkful of broccoli frozen in mid-air. “Are you…do you want me to…”

“More than anything,” Harry confides. “But it has only been six months, and I do believe we are in the honeymoon phase. I want to make sure I’m what you truly want before I go offering to have you deal with me twenty-four seven.”

“But…”

“I am not perfect. I hog the bed…”

“Knew that.”

“I take too long getting ready in the mornings…”

“Knew that, too.”

“I’m broken.” Harry gently touches the blackened side of his glasses. Eggsy simply glares at him. “I am fussy about certain things.”

Eggsy snorts. “Met you.”

Harry raises an eyebrow and Eggsy quickly eats his broccoli. “I’m not saying not ever, darling. I’m just saying not yet.”

“You say the word and I’m here,” Eggsy tells him, sending a whirl of delight through Harry. “Me, my trainers, my dog and my Xbox. I’m here.”

“To think I’m saying no to all of that,” Harry says lightly. Eggsy rolls his eyes but smiles around his chicken leg.

After dinner Eggsy insists on washing up, although they just have a few plates and glasses. Harry dries, they put it all away, and then Eggsy leans against the counter smiling up at him. “Now what? You promised me pampering…was that only fried chicken?”

“Not in the slightest,” Harry says, although he feels a bit nervous regarding the next part of his plans for the evening. He takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it.

“We going upstairs, then?”

“You do realize, Eggsy, that I don’t consider sex as the keystone of our relationship, correct?” Harry asks sadly. He wonders just how many people in Eggsy’s life have seen him as an object and not an amazing unique human being. 

“Well, I know I ain’t exactly the kind of person you wanna just hang out with.” Eggsy studies their hands.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Well, I just…I know you don’t like the stuff I watch, or the video games I play.”

“And how about the programs I like to watch? Were they that boring?”

“No,” Eggsy answers immediately. “That one about Tsar Nicholas was real interesting. Didn’t know Queen Victoria was his wife’s grandma.”

“And I found that program about Formula One racing quite informative.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s hand again. “I am a firmly believer in learning something new every day. And if you’re the one teaching me, that makes it worth knowing even more. If we both were only interested in the same things, think how dull our time together would be.”

“True. Just don’t wanna be a…”

“A what?”

“A bore.”

Harry gently tilts Eggsy’s face up. “You, my sweet boy, could NEVER be a bore. And I don’t just mean because you wear me out in the bedroom on a frequent basis.” Eggsy gives a shy grin up from under his lashes and Harry melts a bit more. “Now, speaking of boring, I have something I’d like to do and I hope you will indulge me.”

“Will always do whatever you want, Harry,” Eggsy says eagerly.

Harry shakes his head. “No,” he says seriously. “You will do whatever YOU want. I do not wish for you to simply go along with whatever I ask, just because I’m the one asking you.”

“Okay.” Eggsy’s beautiful eyes search his face. “What…”

“I do not ever wish for you to feel less than worthy, Eggsy. We are equals, we are partners. This relationship is fifty-fifty, not seventy-thirty or even sixty-forty.”

“Okay.” Eggsy blushes a bit. “Ain’t never gonna feel equal to you.”

“Well you’d better start learning,” Harry orders. He kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “Come along.”

He leads Eggsy into the living room and leaves him standing somewhere in the middle. He goes to a large chest along the wall and opens the lid. He then reaches into a slot on the side and pulls out a record album. “Always wondered what was in there,” Eggsy says.

“I’m surprised you know what this,” Harry says with a small grin. He places the album on the turntable, places the needle at the right spot, and returns to where Eggsy is standing. “If I could have this dance?”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, a pink flush crossing his cheeks as a pleased grin covers his face. “We ain’t never danced before.”

“And I wish to rectify that immediately.” Harry takes Eggsy into his arms, one arm at his waist and the other cradling Eggsy’s hand against his chest.

“Nice,” he hears Eggsy sigh.

Harry gently moves Eggsy about a bit and then starts to sing. His voice isn’t the greatest; his sweet boy has the voice of an angel. But he can carry a tune fairly well and Eggsy deserves to be serenaded on occasion. “You ask how much I need you, must I explain? I need you, oh, my darling, like roses need rain…you ask how long I’ll love you, I’ll tell you true…until the Twelfth of Never, I’ll still be long you…” Eggsy stares up at him, his pink lips open slightly. “Hold me close…never let me go…hold me close…melt my heart like April snow.” Harry kisses the tip of Eggsy’s nose. “I’ll love you ‘til the bluebells forget to bloom…I’ll love you ‘til the clover has lost its perfume…I’ll love you ‘til the poets run out of rhyme…until the Twelfth of Never, and that’s a long long time...”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers. They stop dancing, he goes up on tiptoe, and Harry kisses him. He kisses him sweetly at first, then more passionately, his arms pulling Eggsy up and against his body. When they come up for air Eggsy says nothing more, just takes him by the hand and starts leading him to the stairs.

Harry has made this walk a million times, and has made it at least a hundred times with Eggsy, but this time is different. Eggsy doesn’t let go of his hand, not even when they’re going up the steps. He doesn’t release Harry until they’re standing by the bed and he’s undoing the buttons of Harry’s waistcoat. There’s a sense of gentle urgency that makes Harry want to get himself naked faster than usual. Instead of untying his shoes, he toes his way out of them. He bends down to quickly flick his socks off, and then he’s undoing his cufflinks and tossing them on the nightstand. As he throws his waistcoat, shirt and tie he realizes Eggsy is undressing with the same speed, and before he knows it they’re both naked.

“I love you so much, Harry.” Eggsy presses his naked body to Harry’s causing him to moan slightly. They kiss and then Eggsy goes for the nightstand.

“Just the lubricant,” Harry tells him, and Eggsy’s eyebrows go up. “And we might not even need that.” The eyebrows go up higher. 

Harry takes Eggsy by the hand and leads him to sit on the bed, kissing him as he lays back. “Harry,” Eggsy sighs.

“You are stunning.” 

Harry starts at Eggsy’s ears and kisses his way down. He doesn’t miss a joint; his mouth and tongue finding their way around his shoulders, his elbows, his ribs. He nips at a hip bone and Eggsy cries out. When he finally takes Eggsy’s cock into his mouth Eggsy fists his hands in Harry’s hair. “Harry…oh fuck yes…”

Harry laves his way down over Eggsy’s balls, sucking each one into his mouth. He then moves to the hard velvet of Eggsy’s thighs, thumbs swirling over the light dusting of hair as his lips make a trail to the inside of his knees. “Does it feel good?”

“The best,” Eggsy gasps. 

Only when Harry reaches the hard knot of Eggsy’s ankles does he work his way up. As soon as he’s back to plant a kiss on Eggsy’s nose Eggsy rolls him over with a growl. But he doesn’t repeat Harry’s travels. Instead he stays pressed against Harry, lying on his side a bit so he can continue to kiss him as his wicked hands take a long trip all over Harry’s body. A thumb caressing Harry’s palm. A fingertip tracing each and every rib. A fingernail dipping into the slit on the head of Harry’s cock so it can pull some of the wetness into Eggsy’s open mouth. “Christ,” Harry says weakly.

Eggsy snickers and surges up for a kiss and that’s when Harry makes his final move. He pulls Eggsy close and takes both their cocks in his hand as best he can. Eggsy hisses and looks down as the head of his prick slides up and back next to Harry’s. Eggsy fumbles for the lube and squeezes a bit onto the heated skin in Harry’s hand, making it easy for him to maneuver up and down. “Fuck…fuck, Harry,” Eggsy whines.

“Kiss me, darling…I want you to kiss me when you’re coming,” Harry pants.

Eggsy whimpers and throws his arms around him, pulling him close. Harry knows the exact moment Eggsy’s going to come before the wetness even touches his fingers. Eggsy stiffens and exhales a shocked gasp into Harry’s mouth. “Harry,” he mumbles, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder as he comes.

Harry isn’t too far behind, assisted by Eggsy growling and actually sucking on his bottom lip. When they both grow soft in his hand Harry finally rolls onto his back and tries to regulate his breathing. Eggsy gets out of bed to find a wet flannel and Harry decides he’s the best person on the planet. Once they’re clean and dry and Eggsy has cuddled close, he says, “Didya mean that, Harry? Didya mean it when you said you’d want me to move in with you?”

“More than anything, Eggsy.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s hair. “Waking up and having you be the first thing I lay eyes on? The best kind of sunshine.”

“Harry,” Eggsy mutters in embarrassment. “I meant what I said, too…I’d pack it all up and move in…in a fucking heartbeat.”

“Well, how about we revisit this topic in, say, three months? And if we still feel the same way, by the time we’re together a year, we’ll be settled in together.” Harry can’t believe he’s even saying the words. 

“Okay. But my feelings ain’t gonna change…unless they get stronger. Cuz I got you and I ain’t never letting you go.” Eggsy squeezes him tight. “Not until…the Twelfth of Never.”


End file.
